Questions
by brothermine
Summary: Harry plucks up the courage to ask Sirius something he's wanted to know the answer to for a long time. [oneshot]


**Questions**

 **I'm back! I've missed this fandom so much! I've wanted to write this for ages so here it is! As always please review this and check out my other Harry Potter stories as knowing you're reading and hearing your thoughts means so much to me!**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, a fact that i'm trying hard to deal with!**

Harry stood by the door of the kitchen watching Sirius drinking in the dark at the table. He jumped slightly when Sirius turned round abruptly his dark eyes meeting his.

"Harry," he said indicating he joined him in the kitchen.

"hey Sirius," Harry said quietly as he walked into the room turning the light on concern crossing his features as he saw Sirius flinch slightly at the light.

"What you doing up at this time?" he asked before Harry could ask him if he was alright.

"Couldn't sleep," Harry said by way of explanation.

"Usually i'm all for going exploring in the middle of the night, it's when all the best stuff happens but not in this house Harry, never in this house," he said quietly.

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked carefully as he sat across from his Godfather eying the almost empty bottle of fire whiskey on the table that judging by Sirius' current condition had been full at the start of the night.

"Sure," he said shaking his long hair from his face so he could attempt to focus on his Godson.

Harry had wanted to ask Sirius this for a long time but now he'd the chance he wasn't sure he could do it.

"What is it Harry?" Sirius asked after a long silence. He'd given him the chance to ask him on his own but he could see he needed some prompting.

"When you see a boggart what form does it take?" Harry asked so quickly and quietly Sirius only just caught what he'd asked.

"Where'd this come from?" he eventually asked.

"Just you know with the boggarts in this house it got me to thinking about what you see," he said quietly. Not quite able to voice his hope that with Sirius' past if he too felt the same crippling fear of the dementors that he did.

"It doesn't take the form of a dementor if that's what you're asking. Though I can more than understand why that's the form it takes when it sees you. They are truly terrifying and being scared of them is sensible not silly or weak, trust me," Sirius said seriously.

"Then what form does it take with you?" Harry asked taking some comfort from his words. Sirius sighed and was quiet for so long that Harry began to regret asking. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked forget I said anything," he began hurriedly before Sirius shook his head cutting him off.

"i'm going to answer you, i'm just thinking of how to do that," he said.

Harry nodded waiting till Sirius was ready.

"When the boggart sees me it takes the form of my family tapestry, with my name included in the family tree," he said quietly.

Sirius watched as understanding washed over Harry's face. "So, so your greatest fear is that you'll…"

"Be like my family, yes," Sirius finished for him.

"You'll never be like them Sirius. You are nothing like them," Harry said firmly.

"I'm not so sure about that, being here, trapped in this house it's given me a lot of time to think. It's made me realise i'm not as different from my family as i'd like to think I am," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Harry began getting ready to argue with him before Sirius cut him off.

"It's true Harry, the way I am the way I treated Snivel….Snape." he said just and no more stopping himself from calling him Snivellus,

"Fact you feel bad about it shows you are nothing like your family" Harry pointed out.

"That's just it Harry I don't really feel bad about it. I still think he deserved what we did to him, so you see i'm not really that different" he said quietly not quite meeting Harry's eye.

"The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor so it shows you are nothing like your family," Harry argued still not able to believe Sirius could really be thinking like this.

"Because I begged it not to put me in Slytherin," he said.

"Exactly showing you are nothing like your family and the fact that you are so worried about this shows just how unlike them you are. Stop thinking like this, " Harry said firmly unable to hold himself back any longer he launched himself at Sirius pulling him into a hug smiling when he felt Sirius return the hug.

"Thanks Harry," Sirius said quietly.

"Nothing to thank me for, finding out about you made me the happiest i've been in ages so only right I get to return the favour," Harry said.

They both smiled though they knew chances of Sirius being able to live as a free man were non existent and what that meant for him but right now things felt better and that made it all the more worth hanging onto.


End file.
